


D: Drown (Podfic)

by AiJamaisFacil



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Angst with a Happy Ending, Derek Hale Never Left, Episode: s05e11 The Last Chimera, F/M, M/M, Mentions of Nogitsune, Mentions of Stydia, Other, Podfic, Podfic & Podficced Works, Podfic Length: 10-20 Minutes, Post-Episode: s02e04 Abomination, Scott is a Good Friend, Stalia never happened, Temporary Character Death, Theo is an ass, derek knows cpr, kira never left either, mentions of mama stilinski, referenced sterek, scott messes up though
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-09-23
Updated: 2018-09-23
Packaged: 2019-07-16 04:35:11
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 0
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16078541
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AiJamaisFacil/pseuds/AiJamaisFacil
Summary: Podfic of D: Drown. Here is the summary from the original fic:Lydia screamed, somewhere by the lake, and Stiles found her drowning, with three holes on her neck, and a body that was no longer moving. He didn't have to think before jumping in.





	D: Drown (Podfic)

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [D: Drown](https://archiveofourown.org/works/11580501) by [brokxnharry](https://archiveofourown.org/users/brokxnharry/pseuds/brokxnharry). 



> Song: Dive Deep - Andrew Belle

**Author's Note:**

> The series by brokxnharry is absolutely incredible and you should go read it right here: https://archiveofourown.org/series/776181
> 
> Also, I think I got out any duplicate recordings or strange noises (I hit my microphone twice lol). But please do let me know if you notice anything else amiss. Thank you!!


End file.
